


Четыре из семи

by Renie_D



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Future, Drama, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renie_D/pseuds/Renie_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все в этом мире субъективно, и конец света у каждого свой (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Четыре из семи

**Author's Note:**

> The Rainbow World - 2016

Тайга никогда не дружил с цифрами. Школу он посещал от случаю к случаю, когда не удавалось найти ни подработку, ни какого-нибудь приятеля, шатающегося без дела неподалеку.

Он приподнял кожу на локте и отвинтил защитный клапан — перед рабочей сменой немного литола не повредит. Зубами выдернул пробку пластикового дозатора и осторожно залил в распределительный контейнер смазку, ориентируясь на глаз. 

Точно отмерить количество было бы правильнее — проверить остаток жидкости и долить до нужного уровня, как полагалось. Но Тайга всерьез считал это ерундой и пустой тратой времени. Тот, кто составляет инструкции, не знал особенностей каждого из киберпротезов. А говорить, что все они одинаковы, мог только тот, кому ни разу их не вживляли. 

— Все просто, сынок, — сказал как-то отец, провожая Тайгу на первую в его жизни официальную работу. — Есть груз, который ты можешь поднять, а есть тот, который не можешь. А весь этот треп про тоннаж, подъемную мощность и усталость металла оставь Творцам. Они любят рассуждать с умным видом, спрятавшись за стеклом, пока ты грузишь их драгоценное оборудование, напрягая все пневмопоршни.

Тайга хмыкнул и дотронулся до плеча. Тонкие жгуты проводов и гладкий полированный корпус врезались в кожу, бугрящуюся шрамами на местах стыков и подгонки.

— Спасибо, — кивнул он тогда отцу. — И за это, — Тайга повел рукой ниже, легко постукивая металлом о металл, — тоже.

— Прекращай, — отец отмахнулся. Его улыбка вышла слишком неровной и дрожащей, чтобы быть настоящей. — Да ты мне одолжение сделал, что забрал ее. Она не новенькая, конечно, но я хорошо за ней ухаживал. Пусть и тебе послужит. А я наконец-то буду лежать на диване и смотреть по интерстриму все подряд.

Он неловко обнял Тайгу и похлопал единственной рукой по спине:

— Не посрами там своего старика. 

— Никогда, — Тайга хлопнул его в ответ, и тот в притворном ужасе скривился. 

— Ой-ой, какой ты у меня сильный, сынок. Так старому папке и хребет сломаешь.

Наверное, Тайга тогда рассмеялся и сказал что-нибудь вроде: «ты у меня еще крепкий» или: «куда мне, ты что» — сейчас он уже и не помнил. Зато помнил, как болела поясница и ныли плечи, когда он тащился домой после смены. И как промокал кровь, сочившуюся со швов и стыков, отчаянно радуясь, что подвыпивший отец заснул, так и не дождавшись его возвращения.

На заживление требовалось время, но как раз времени у них и не было — не выйди Тайга на смену вместо отца, работодатель быстро нашел бы замену. У доков вечно толпилась сотня-другая претендентов в надежде урвать хотя бы пару оплачиваемых часов.

— У вас есть семь дней, — управляющий хмурился. Сверток с наличными, который с поклонами и должным уважением вручил ему отец, исчез в недрах кармана мгновенно. Он провел по рабочей консоли пальцами, тасуя карточки грузчиков-карго и сдвигая расписание. — Смена Кагами ровно через неделю, в пять утра. Мне все равно, кто выйдет — молодой Тайга или старый Хироши. Работа не должна стоять.

Отец рассыпался в извинениях и благодарил, а Тайга, упершись взглядом в продавленный бетонный пол, бессильно сжимал зубы. Всем действительно было наплевать — они всего лишь карго, тягловая сила, которая должна быть благодарна за предоставленный шанс.

Отцовскую руку Тайге вживлял не Творец — таких денег у них попросту не было. Такой же киборг, как и они, наловчившийся проводить операции в дешевых мотелях на страх и риск самого заказчика за весьма умеренную плату. В случае неудачи никто не жаловался.

Владельцам мотелей тоже было плевать. Какая разница, кто стонет и орет за хлипкими картонными дверями — ищвращенец, снявший шлюху новой модели, или парень, которому припаивают биоволокна к пучкам нейронов без всякого наркоза. Лишь бы щедро платили да грязи оставляли за собой поменьше.

Отец, кстати, тогда ошибся. Спину ему проломил не Тайга, а реактор средней мощности, который он взялся доставить. Не такой уж тяжелый груз даже для одной руки, если вдуматься. 

Сидя возле тела отца в крематории, Тайга знал, что того подвело. Профессиональный карго, всю жизнь таскавший тяжести, точно знает, что по силам его рукам. Вот только у связок, мышц и сухожилий — настоящих, нетронутых ни проводами, ни чипами — всегда есть свое собственное мнение на этот счет. Люди — не роботы, как бы им ни хотелось.

— Держите, — работница крематория, одетая в строгое официальное кимоно, сунула ему в руки контейнер. — Мы отсоединили протезы, и, согласно завещанию, они теперь принадлежат вам, как единственному наследнику умершего.

— Погибшего, — упрямо поправил Тайга, давя подступающие рыдания.

Девушка пожала плечами и, тяжело опираясь на костыль, отошла к стене.

Ее имени Тайга не запомнил — только плетение проводов, вживленных в изуродованный череп и тянущихся кривыми ручейками к глазницам. Такую модель искусственного визора он видел лишь на картинках — их выпуск давно прекратили. Работа в крематории не самое доходное место, повезло, что она накопила хотя бы на это. 

— Если вы уже попрощались... — равнодушно начала она, и он перебил ее, поднимаясь со стула: 

— Да.

Она нажала на кнопку, и вольфрамовый стол, на котором лежал отец, плавно двинулся к отверстию в стене. Жар, исходящий от открывающегося лаза, Тайга чувствовал всем телом. 

Он смотрел, как огонь поглощает плоть, и смаргивал капавшие из глаз слезы. Железные пальцы, удерживающие многотонные грузы, были мало предназначены для того, чтобы стирать их.

С тех пор прошло уже три года, но ему все еще снился крематорий и отец, выглядевший под простыней непривычно худым и высохшим без протезов. Ни этот, ни другие сны, слишком часто навещавшие его, Тайга не любил. Они лишали его покоя.

Завинтив крышки и пробки, он убрал литол в ящичек под диваном, щелкнул пультом, выключая панель интерстрима, и принялся поспешно обуваться — опаздывать на смену было нельзя.

***

Дом был старым — бетонная высотка с тесными комнатушками по пять квартир на этаж и вечно ломающимися лифтами. Ни движущихся лент вместо лестниц, ни очистки систем вентиляции. Зато арендная плата составляла всего триста металлойен в месяц, а из крана текла светло-коричневая очищенная вода, а не липкая жижа прямиком из залива.

Правда, всегда оставался риск, что тебя прирежут соседи. За полсотни, а то и меньше. Но Тайга не боялся здесь жить — руки, приносившие стабильный доход, могли быть отличным оружием.

Безуспешно понажимав на кнопки лифта, Тайга пнул ни в чем не повинную дверь, разрисованную местными умельцами так, что ее непросто было отличить от стены, и в сердцах выругался. Спускаться по лестнице в такую жару не хотелось, но выбора не было.

Когда он наконец-то вывалился на улицу, безрукавка уже липла к спине, а по лицу стекали мелкие капельки пота. Душное марево облепило с ног до головы, обдало гнилостным запахом сточных канав и жженого мусора, тлеющего в высоких проржавевших контейнерах неподалеку.

— Чудесный денек! — поприветствовал насмешливый голос. — В такую погодку приятнее спуститься в ад, чем идти на прогулку.

Ханамия — редкий засранец, их местная легенда и головная боль — сидел там же, где и всегда. Откинувшись на высокую спинку кресла (Тайга был уверен, что это вытертое чудовище с зеленой бархатной обивкой и золотистыми кисточками сперли из музея какой-нибудь древней рухляди), он сидел в густой тени, укрывшись от палящего солнца под огромным расписным зонтом, прямо посреди тротуара.

— Привет, — буркнул Тайга, проходя мимо.

— Все работаешь? —Ханамия безмятежно улыбался, щуря глаза. — Смотри, не дотянешь и до сорока, как твой папка.

— Слышь, ты! — развернулся на пятках Тайга и, сжав кулаки, шагнул к нему.

— Остынь, Кагами. — Сзади неспешно подошел длинный, как портовый кран, Папа Мбай, живущий по соседству. — Чего шумишь? Первый раз его видишь, что ли?

— Да уж не первый, — буркнул Кагами. Ярость исчезла почти так же быстро, как и вспыхнула. — Жарко очень.

— Это да, — закивал, соглашаясь, Папа и потрепал Тайгу по голове, разлохматив волосы. — У меня даже ноги раскалились, пока я чинил обрывы.

Он переступил железными ступнями, которые никогда не прятал в обуви, и, порывшись в карманах, достал пару мелких затертых монеток.

— Держи, — он бросил их в картонную коробку из-под лапши, стоящую перед креслом Ханамии. — Это тебе на холодную воду, — добродушно прогудел он.

Тайга застонал.

— Вот спасибо, — губы Ханамии расплылись в широкой улыбке. — Ты добрый человек, Мбай, в отличие от всяких вспыльчивых говнюков. Создатель тебя не забудет и продаст пару новых ног со скидкой в девяносто девять процентов.

Папа Мбай гулко расхохотался. 

— У меня и таких денег нет, — честно признался он без особого сожаления. — А ты, — он обернулся к Тайге. — Не обижай обездоленного.

— Вот! — Ханамия радостно закивал, продолжая глумливо лыбиться. — Слушай, что добрые люди говорят. И поумерь свой гнев, Кагами Тайга — доведет он тебя до беды.

— Да пошел ты, — Кагами с удовольствием вытянул в его сторону руку и оттопырил средний палец. 

Получив легкий подзатыльник от Папы Мбая, он фыркнул и заспешил вниз по улице.

— Злость и гнев разрушают душу! — ораторствовал за спиной Ханамия. — Помни об этом, Кагами!

— Забудешь тут, как же.

Ханамия бесил Тайгу с того момента, как они с отцом только переехали сюда. Восседая в своем кресле, как на троне, и выставив на всеобщее обозрение обрывки проводов протеза, выломанного из ноги, он не слишком старательно изображал нищего, просящего милостыню прямо на тротуаре.

Тайга засомневался в этой легенде сразу, как услышал, а после того, как обзавелся, знакомыми и приятелями в этом районе, перестал верить в нее и вовсе. 

Говорили, что Ханамия держит в страхе весь район. Что под его культей ходят все местные банды, скупщики краденного и хозяева подпольных игорных домов. Что квартира Ханамии — на самом верху, прямо под крышей их дома — отделана по последнему слову биоинженерии, с новейшими фильтрами воздуха и воды. 

На вопрос, почему он тогда не достанет себе новую ногу, собеседники округляли глаза и шепотом рассказывали сотню версий. Общего в них было только одно — предыдущий протез Ханамии был страшно дорогим и очень навороченным, поэтому восстановлению нервные волокна теперь не подлежат. А дальше все зависело от фантазии и вкуса собеседника. Чаще всего Тайга слышал, что искусственную ногу оторвал отец-мафиози Ханамии, которого тот решил убрать с дороги. Что оторвал ее Ханамии Творец, который сам же ее и вживил, потому что тот соблазнил его красавицу-жену. И, наконец, что Ханамия сам ее выломал, нанюхавшись дряни и поймав нереальный приход. И что теперь он умеет предсказывать будущее, поэтому его все так уважают.

Тайга хмыкал и ни во что не верил — ни в причины отсутствия ноги, ни в то, что Ханамия держит в страхе хоть кого-нибудь, — пока не увидел, как его многочисленные приятели волокут через двор избитого и окровавленного человека.

Замерев, Тайга наблюдал, как тот, всхлипывая и размазывая кровь по лицу, выгребает пачки денег из-за пазухи и дрожащими руками кладет их в ту самую коробку из-под лапши, всегда стоящую рядом с уродским креслом.

— Что уставился? — язвительный голос Ханамии пронесся над головами присутствующих. — Жадность — грех, а этот, — он поддел носком ботинка своей целой ноги подбородок избитого и заставил задрать того голову вверх, — делится сейчас своими богатствами добровольно. Не так ли?

— Д-да-а-а, —заикаясь и всхлипывая, проскулил тот. — Я виноват, виноват.

— Иди куда шел, Кагами, не мешай, — протянул Ханамия и позвал, обернувшись: — Ямазаки! Проводи.

Здоровый рыжий парень тут же вырос рядом. Тайга сжал кулаки и примерился.

— Не советую, — зевнул тот и продемонстрировал ладони — из искусственных пальцев выехали длинные острые клинки. — Пошли, карго.

В тусклом свете единственной диодной полоски лифта Кагами хмуро рассматривал руки Ямазаки. Мелкие детали, точеные формы, делавшие их почти настоящими — наверняка тот мог без особых усилий поднять тонкую иглу с гладкой поверхности.

— Могу показать поближе, — ухмыльнулся Ямазаки, заметив интерес Тайги. — И все законно — рубщику мусора только такие и полагаются. 

— Да конечно, — буркнул он. — Ни одному рубщику такие не купить.

— Ну пока-пока, знаток, — ухмыльнулся Ямазаки, когда Тайга вышел из лифта и открыл дверь в свою квартиру.

Ямазаки помахал ему рукой, не забыв продемонстрировать на прощание полный набор клинков и весело улыбнуться.

Что хорошего в Ханамии мог разглядеть такой идиот, как Папа Мбай, Тайга понять не мог. Любому дураку было ясно, что ни в деньгах, ни в защите этот мудак не нуждается. А киберпротез не ставит из пустой бравады и чтобы и дальше подкармливать слухи. Наверняка.

Кагами хмурился собственным мыслям. Несмотря на удушливый зной, нужно было ускорить шаг — время поджимало, а тратить деньги на магнитку или другой транспорт он не хотел. До доков было не так уж далеко. 

***

— Давайте, давайте! Шевелитесь! — начальник смены, руководящий погрузкой, покрикивал на них со второго этажа.

В доках было прохладнее, но, несмотря на это, пот лился с Тайги ручьем. Он поставил очередную коробку на ленту транспортера и проворно отскочил, пропуская следующего.

— Фух, — Аканэ сгрузила свою ношу и догнала Тайгу в два шага. — Сегодня передохнуть не удастся.

Тайга мрачно кивнул и вытер мокрое лицо о полу спецовки. Гора разногабаритных грузов, сваленная по центру склада, ничуть не уменьшалась, хотя они работали без перерыва уже третий час. То и дело подъезжали контейнеры и вываливали все новые и новые коробки, не дожидаясь, пока рабочие хотя бы отскочат в сторону.

— Эй, ты куда понес! — грозный окрик раздался сверху, и все как один испуганно замерли. — Не видишь маркировку на боку?! Не та лента, болван!

Все обернулись — новенький карго стоял, испугано прижимая к себе ящик. Его взгляд растерянно метался по сторонам, а вид был такой, словно он сейчас заплачет. 

Тайга шагнул к нему, кляня себя за мягкотелость.

— Дай мне, — он ловко перехватил груз и зашагал к нужной ленте. 

Новичок бросился за ним, путаясь под ногами:

— Отдай! — отчаянно шептал он. —Меня уволят!

Тайга шмякнул ящик на ленту, не заботясь о сохранности — хрупкие вещи пересылали совсем по другому тарифу и, уж конечно, не их компанией.

— Тогда не тупи и начни думать! — рявкнул он. 

— И переключи на средней режим работы, — посоветовала прошедшая мимо Аканэ, неся длинный черный короб. — Пригнитесь, мальчики. А лучше — марш за следующим, не стойте.

Тайга дернул новичка за собой и присмотрелся — индикаторы на новеньких, еще нигде не поцарапанных протезах горели красным. Вот дурак.

— Переключись, — он ткнул пальцем в свои диоды, светившиеся тусклым оранжевым. — Нагрузка на позвоночник больше, зато износ деталей меньше.

— Но... — растерянно заморгал новичок.

— Лишние пару тысяч на починку есть? — вспыхнул Тайга. — Тогда делай как знаешь!

Он махнул рукой и подхватил ближайшую коробку.

«Меня это не касается, — со злостью думал он, сгружая очередной сверток на ленту. — Покрутится пару недель, обвыкнет. Или нет. Это будут уже его проблемы».

Они сновали как муравьи, двигаясь группками и поодиночке, поднимая и вновь опуская грузы, весившие гораздо больше них самих. Для Тайги все слилось в одно — поднять, отнести, опустить и пойти обратно, — в движения, отточенные за годы до автоматизма. Он словно впадал в транс, забывая об усталости и боли в натруженных мышцах. Только механические, сами по себе происходящие движения: шаги, рывки, наклоны.

Чужой пристальный взгляд заставил вынырнуть в реальность, и гвалт, отошедший на второй план во время работы, обрушился на Тайгу с новый силой. Он скривился.

Новичок благодарно и немного виновато смотрел прямо в глаза, шагая навстречу: индикаторы на его руках горели оранжевым. Тайга чуть улыбнулся и кивнул. Похоже, они сработаются.

Резкий рев сирены ударил по ушам и на долю секунды ошарашил. Секундный ступор — а потом все завертелось и понеслось с бешенной скоростью.

— Вот дерьмо! — выругалась Аканэ. Она швырнула Тайге чип-ключ, рывком сдернув его с шеи. — Забери мои вещи!

Он кивнул и быстро засунул ключ в кроссовок, запихивая длинный шнурок поглубже, чтобы не потерять. Дальше протезы — он быстро переключался на положенный по инструкции режим.

— Что стоишь? — рявкнул он на новичка, с испугом наблюдающим за воцарившимся вокруг хаосом . — Лицензия есть?

Тот часто закивал, судорожно сглатывая.

— Тогда не стой, работаем! И переключись обратно!

Тайга быстрее обычного зашагал к коробкам. За его спиной раздавался гулкий топот десятков пар ног — нелегалы спешно ныряли в служебную дверь, чтобы скрыться в длинных переходах и исчезнуть с территории доков. Он отлично знал этот путь — сам проделывал не раз, пока отец был еще жив.

Сглотнув вязкую слюну, он обхватил широченную коробку и медленно сдвинул ее в сторону, прикидывая, как удобнее будет унести. Отодвинул — и обмер. Ярко-голубые, почти прозрачные глаза внимательно смотрели на него в упор.

Незнакомый мальчишка в джинсах и широченной светлой толстовке явно не с его плеча сидел прямо на полу, обхватив руками — настоящими руками — колени, и пристально его разглядывал.

— Внимание! — громкий, с неживым металлическим оттенком голос, усиленный громкоговорителем, раздался под сводами склада. — Это официальная проверка Трудовой Полиции согласно постановлению 327-А. Всем оставаться на местах и приготовить свои лицензии!

Мальчишка прижал палец к своим губам и покачал головой.

—Сканеры! — хрипло, едва слышно выплюнул Тайга. Он не мог оторвать взгляда от светлой кожи незнакомца. Тонкие запястья, аккуратно обрезанные ногти, синие жилки вен — что он забыл здесь?

Тот снова покачал головой и улыбнулся так, словно пытался хоть немного его успокоить.

Кагами зажмурился и решительно задвинул коробку обратно. Может, протезы этого мальчишки небольшие, слабофонящие, и тогда им повезет — за полем Тайги, который всегда полыхал как факел на всех приборах обнаружения, его могут и не заметить.

Он облокотился на коробку и скрестил руки на груди. Что-то предпринимать было уже поздно — оставалось только ждать.

Тайга внутренне подоюрался, глядя на бойцов с суровыми лицами, с ног до головы покрытых защитной броней так, что не разобрать, какие из частей тела искусственные. И дело было даже не в парнишке у него за спиной и не в оголенном оружии, потрескивающим электрическими разрядами. Страх поднимался из глубины души и был липким и мерзким, прямиком из самого детства: «будешь бегать где попало — найдет Трудовая и все протезы с тебя срежет», «из-за сбоя все лицензии исчезли, а потом и сами люди исчезли — эти долго не разбираются». Чем пугали его, пока протеза не было, Тайга не помнил. 

Тем временем начальник смены беспрестанно кланялся главному и рассыпался в извинениях, сетуя на жару и не слишком комфортный климат в помещении. Предлагал зайти в офис, поговорить в спокойной, более удобной обстановке. По первому требованию протянул информационную панель с заказами, расчасовкой и штатным расписанием — чистую панель, специально заготовленную для таких случаев. Тайге всегда было интересно, куда он успевает спрятать настоящую, по которой они действительно работали.

— Имя, лицензия. — Холодный отстраненный голос главного, который сам подходил к каждому из карго, был хорошо слышен даже в дальних углах. Его не заглушали ни треск многочисленных сканеров, ни грохот транспортной ленты.

Бойцы Трудовой Полиции рассыпались по складу, обшаривая каждый закоулок — приборы в их руках чутко реагировали на сплавы протезов, и спрятаться было практически невозможно.

Когда начальник смены и главный подошли ближе, Тайга рассмотрел три вышитых шестеренки на воротнике форменной куртки и тихо присвистнул, удивленно вскинув бровь. Обычно такие большие чины к ним не заглядывали. Теперь понятно, почему управляющий так занервничал.

— Имя, лицензия.

— Сакурай Ре. Простите, — Новичок дрожащими руками вынул инфокарту. — Вот.

«Да это же Творец! — вдруг понял Тайга, глядя на то, как аккуратно обмотанные защитной пленкой пальцы забирают протянутые документы. — Точно Творец!»

— Первый рабочий день? — холодно уточнил главный у новичка, быстро листая информацию, высветившуюся над сканером.

— Да, я, простите, — забубнил тот. —Я раньше не... Родители продали магазин, и мы смогли...

— Достаточно, — жестом остановил его главный, возвращая лицензию.

— Имя, лицензия, — теперь все взгляды обратились к нему.

— Кагами Тайга.

Творец забрал его инфокарту, не дотрагиваясь до металла протеза, но глаза за стеклами защитных очков внимательно осматривали каждый поршень и каждую спайку.

— Разные модели? — интерес в его голосе едва теплился.

— В кредит и по наследству, — коротко ответил Тайга.

Творец кивнул и углубился в его досье.

Тайга рассматривал его с плохо скрытым любопытством. Молодой, не старше его самого, тот выглядел слишком серьезным и собранным. Словно не искал парочку-другую нелегалов, чтобы оштрафовать и их, и работодателя, а как минимум спасал мир.

В районы, где жил когда-то Тайга, Творцы не заглядывали. А если кому-то все же везло их встретить, то в окружении не менее трех здоровенных охранников, напичканных новейшими протезами под завязку. Близко не рассмотреть.

— Здесь нет названия клиники, в которой вы делали вживление правой конечности, — строго заметил Творец.

— «Сейрин», — ложь привычно соскользнула с языка. — Заявление о краже мой инфокарты в досье имеется, а после взлома информационных баз клиники данные удалось восстановить не полностью.

Судя по раздраженному взгляду, ему не поверили ни на секунду, как не верила и сотня других проверяющих до этого. Но Тайге было плевать — с юридической точки зрения к нему было не подкопаться.

— Кимура, — позвал Творец. Не глядя, выщелкнул инфокарту Тайги из сканера и протянул ее обратно.

— Все чисто, — доложил подбежавший к нему боец с широким, скрывающим поллица визором. — Нелегалов нет.

Творец кивнул, но уходить не спешил. Он стоял, задумчиво разглядывая Тайгу, словно что-то удерживало его на месте. Словно он пытался что-то понять или сказать. Или почувствовать.

Тайга быстро перебирал в голове все, что он когда-либо слышал о Творцах. Не может же тот чувствовать мальчишку на расстоянии, сквозь него самого и широкие коробки с черт знает чем внутри. Или может?

— Господин Мидорима, — заискивающе позвал управляющий. — Может быть, все же пройдем ко мне в офис? У меня есть хороший чай из самого Пятого сектора, из их западного биозаповедника.

Творец наконец-то отвлекся и огляделся вокруг.

— У вас по графику перерыв? — спросил он, перебирая вкладки на конфискованной инфопанели. Он мельком взглянул на смешные яркие часики, больше подходившие крохотной избалованной девчонке, чем государственному служащему, да еще и Творцу. — Мы задержали ваших работников на двенадцать минут. Приносим свои извинения.

— Ну что вы, — залебезил управляющий. — Мы добавим их в счет рабочего времени, чтобы не нарушать Трудовой Кодекс.

— Да, будьте так добры, — кивнул Творец и наконец отдал ему инфопанель, свернув все окна.

Тот не сдержал облегченного выдоха и поклонился, приглашая к лестнице на второй этаж, где располагались офисные помещения.

— Пройдемте сюда, пожалуйста!

Творец бросил еще один быстрый взгляд на Тайгу и удалился в сопровождении пары человек. Остальные бойцы потянулись к выходу.

Резкий гудок заставил всех вскинуть головы — под потолком загорелось пыльное табло, отсчитывающее время до окончания перерыва.

— Хоть какая-то польза от этих ублюдков, — пробормотал Тайга.

Он дождался, пока одни работники сбились в кучки, чтобы обсудить происшедшее, а другие потянулись к выходу, на воздух, чтобы покурить. Убедился, что на него не смотрят, и, отодвинув коробку, протиснулся внутрь.

Парнишка сидел в той же самой позе и не слишком удивился, когда он плюхнулся с ним рядом.

— Тебе нельзя здесь быть, — зашептал Тайга. — И что ты вообще здесь делаешь?

— Ищу кое-что, —спокойно ответил тот. — Мидорима ушел?

— Кто? — удивился Тайга. —Творец?

— Да, — кивнул тот так, словно для него это было само собой разумеющимся — называть Творцов по имени. — Мне надо выбраться отсюда.

— А я о чем говорю! — разозлился Тайга. —Как ты вообще сюда попал?

— Вместе с коробками. —пожал плечами тот. — Поможешь мне выбраться, Кагами Тайга?

— Откуда ты, —удивился было он, но быстро сообразил. — Ну да, подслушал. Ладно, — Тайга нехотя выдохнул, — если тебя найдут, у нас у всех будут проблемы.

Он выглянул из-за ящика, проверяя, никого ли не принесло по их души, прошептал:

— Держись за мной! — и оглядел парнишку с ног до головы. — И постарайся, чтобы тебя из-за меня не слишком было видно.

— С этим проблем не будет, — серьезно кивнул тот, а Тайга хмыкнул.

Он выбрался и неспешно зашагал к дальней дверце, той, за которой совсем недавно скрылись их работкники-нелегалы и те, у кого не было лицензий. Парнишка без малейшего страха прижимался к его руке, доставая макушкой всего лишь до плеча, и шагал с ним в ногу.

Тайга чувствовал тепло его кожи и мягкую ткань толстовки, трущуюся о вживленные в поверхность протеза рецепторы.

— Тайга, ты куда? — окрик Небуи настиг их уже на пороге.

— В сортир! — как можно беспечнее откликнулся Тайга, поспешно захлопнул за собой дверь и сразу же прибавил шагу. — Пойдем быстрее, у меня мало времени.

Парень согласно кивнул и тоже ускорился.

***

Он быстро шел по темным коридорам, подсвеченными тусклыми галогеновыми лампами, срок службы которых наверняка закончился задолго до его рождения, и краем глаза рассматривал своего спасенного.

В нужные ответвления Тайга сворачивал машинально — пока был жив отец, ему приходилось точно так же бегать от проверок. По Трудовому Кодексу никто не имел права передавать свои протезы или носить чужие — законники пытались остановить всплеск жестокости, который захлестнул страну лет тридцать назад, когда похитить или убить могли прямо на улице, чтобы снять нужный имплант или запчасть с него. Но ситуацию эти меры почти не улучшили.

Спасенный парень был тонкий и худой, но при этом он не походил на недокормыша из трущоб. В этой худобе проступало что-то иное — Тайга впервые видел такие светлые, со странным оттенком волосы и глаза. Он был не отсюда — единственное, что Тайга мог сказать совершенно точно. 

Он присмотрелся к его походке — было не слишком похоже, что под джинсами и толстыми светлыми ботинками скрываются протезы. Или тому и правда повезло, и он родился всего лишь без ступней или еще чего-то такого же, не слишком дорогого. Или под высоким воротом толстовки у него голосовые или слуховые протезы. В любом случае, ему точно повезло, что сканеры не засекли его за полем Тайги.

— Почти пришли, — кивнул он, и тот повернулся к нему, слегка улыбаясь.

— Спасибо.

Тайга сглотнул — в полутьме эта улыбка показалась ему удивительной. Она преобразила невыразительное, незапоминающееся лицо с обычными чертами лица.

Тайга ускорился еще немного, обгоняя того на пару шагов, и распахнул перед ним тяжелую дверь.

Раскаленное полуденное солнце ударило по глазам, и он зажмурился на пару секунд, смаргивая яркие зеленоватые мушки.

— Дальше сам, — он обернулся к парнишке. Махнул рукой на сваленный в кучи металлолом и мусор. — Иди по протоптанной дорожке и береги голову — тут часто что-нибудь падает. Выйдешь на семнадцатую-тридцать вторую и дуй вниз, до магнитки. Там сможешь уехать, куда тебе надо.

— Спасибо, но мне...

— Вот ты где!

Что-то загрохотало, загремело, с ближайшей кучи посыпались ржавые обломки и куски коробок. Тайга схватил парнишку за плечо и втолкнул обратно в коридор.

— Ты кто? — грубо спросил он у незнакомца, длинными прыжками спускавшегося с кучи металлолома и пытавшегося скользить на листах железа, как на борде.

Тот приземлился на землю и пружинисто выпрямился. На его голове бугрились черные жгуты переплетающихся проводов, взрезая кожу и натягивая ее до прозрачности. Параллельные наросты тянулись ото лба к затылку и сходились там в одной точке у основания черепа.

Такого Тайга никогда раньше не видел.

— Не твое дело, — огрызнулся тот.

— Все в порядке, он за мной.

Парнишка притиснулся к Тайге боком, скорее прося отойти с прохода, чем действительно надеясь сдвинуть, и выскользнул наружу. Он прижимал ладонь к плечу, за которое его неосторожно схватил Тайга, и морщился.

— Вот черт! — Тайга дернулся к нему и тут же отпрянул. — Прости, рабочий режим забыл переключить. Ты как? Цел?

— Ты че, руку ему сломал? — парень с наростами угрожающе набычился. — Я тебе сейчас самому твои железки выломаю!

— Заткнись, урод! — Тайга сжал кулаки. — Я нечаянно, а ты сейчас сожрешь свой язык!

— Все в порядке! —парнишка, вытянув руки, вклинился между ними, пытаясь развести их по сторонам. — Я просто не ожидал.

Парень с наростами на голове хмыкнул, но смотреть угрожающе не перестал. Тайга в ответ сверлил его не менее мрачным взглядом.

За робу несильно дернули раз, другой, и Тайга наконец отвел глаза.

— Спасибо, что помог, Тайга, — улыбнулся ему парнишка и церемонно поклонился.

— Не за что, — буркнул он. — Но больше сюда не приходи. В следующий раз так не повезет.

— Я знаю, — кивнул тот и протянул ему небольшую картонку с мерцающей голографикой.

— Тогда ты приходи к нам, Кагами Тайга, — серьезно сказал он. — Меня зовут Тецуя.

Тайга забрал визитку и присмотрелся — на черном фоне светилось только название: «Магазин «Арьежуаз» и адрес. Он повертел ее в руке.

— Эм... Как-нибудь, — неловко ответил он, продолжая крутить картонку в руке и не зная, что сказать.

— Пойдем! — наростоголовый недовольно смотрел на Тецую. — Я припарковал ховербайк с другой стороны.

— Хорошо, — все еще внимательно глядя на Тайгу, ответил тот.

От взгляда светлых глаз Тайгу начала пробирать дрожь. Это было похоже на то, как смотрел на него Творец буквально десять минут назад, только во много раз сильнее. Ощущение было такое, словно внутренности тянули сильным магнитом, а потом миг — и все закончилось.

— До встречи, — улыбнулся Тецуя.

Тайга смог только сипло что-то прохрипеть в ответ.

Черт бы побрал и Творцов, и всяких идиотов, которые лезут, куда не следует. Он смотрел на спины удаляющихся парней, утирая мокрый лоб, и понемногу приходил в себя.

—И что это было? — выругался он, сжав в кулаке ни в чем не повинную карточку.

Скомкав ее и засунув в карман, он резко распахнул дверь и быстро зашагал назад. От его перерыва уже ничего не осталось.

***  
Когда он наконец покинул доки, в небе уже висела желтоватая луна, похожая на яблоко, надкусанное с обеих сторон.

В сумке, кроме пакета с насквозь пропитанной потом робой, которую сегодня же следовало постирать (если он не хочет потом долго вымачивать заскорузлые шмотки в кипятке, конечно), лежали еще и вещи Аканэ.

«Уже поздно, — сделал себе поблажку Тайга. — Завтра выходить в ночь — встану пораньше и занесу».

Он медленно брел знакомым маршрутом, едва переставляя ноги. Такого насыщенного дня у него давно не было. Желудок сводило от голода, спать хотелось не меньше, чем есть, а из головы не шел тот парнишка с голубыми, почти прозрачным глазами.

И что он вообще забыл в доках? Еще и этот тип вместе с ним...

Купив пару бургеров в ближайшей забегаловке, Тайга жевал их прямо на ходу, боясь, что если присядет за шаткий пластмассовый столик хотя бы на минуту, то уснет прямо там же.

Жара спала, но ночной прохлады не было и в помине — теплый ветер гонял по улицам ароматы гниющих отходов и мелкую колкую пыль. Но это все равно было лучше, чем раскаленный дневной зной сошедшего с ума светила.

Ханамия, завидя Тайгу, еле волочащего ноги, промолчал, и он где-то очень глубоко в душе был ему благодарен. Скандалить сил уже не было.

Надеясь на чудо, он безрезультатно потыкал в кнопки лифтов, по привычке устало выругался и побрел к темному лестничному пролету; ступени освещала только луна, заглядывающая в узкие маленькие окошки.

Наскоро ополоснувшись и постирав рабочую робу, Тайга почувствовал себя лучше и хуже одновременно — зыбкое марево, затянувшее сознание от усталости, немного рассеялось, но спать захотелось еще сильнее.

Кое-как вытерев голову, Тайга рухнул на продавленный диван.  
Пусть завтра все будет болеть от неудобной позы — чтобы поместиться, ему приходилось прижимать колени к самой груди. Пусть. Сейчас главное было поспать.

***  
Холодный свежий ветер бил прямо в лицо. Тайга знал, что именно так должно пахнуть море — настоящее, сине-зеленое, как на картинках лекционных фильмов, а не то море, которое он знает сейчас — покрытое нефтяными пятнами, как шкура умирающего от лишая пса. То, которое едва колышется и блестит на солнце вонючими черными пятнами.

Он был абсолютно свободен.

Его голые человеческие руки сжимали руль наземного байка, и он чувствовал каждое ребрышко, каждую впадину резиновой оплетки ладонями.

Он несся по серой ленте автострады, обгоняя попутные машины одну за одной. Огни стоп-сигналов и габаритов бликовали на коже его стиснутых на рычагах пальцев, окрашивая их в рубиново-красный.

Белый мотоцикл вылетел сбоку, лихо подрезал огромный внедорожник и обогнал Тайгу по бровке дорожного полотна, почти касаясь полированным боком разделительного ограждения.

Его водитель обернулся на секунду, чтобы послать ехидную улыбку Тайге, а потом завилял перед ним зигзагами, заставляя тормозить. Ветер трепал его светло-русые волосы, а темные очки, такие же, как и у самого Тайги, закрывали глаза. 

— Ах ты ублюдок! — зарычал он.

Мотоцикл взревел, повинуясь его желанию, рванул вперед, и Тайга, почти положив его на бок, обогонал длинный большегрузный автомобиль.

Они неслись наперегонки, лавируя, подрезая и выворачивая руль в последний момент. В ушах Тайги звенел хриплый смех его... соперника? Друга? Напарника? А за спиной слышались хлесткие удары железа о железо, автомобильные гудки, звон разбитого стекла и пронзительные крики.

По венам текло злое, безбашенное, яростное веселье.

Отсвет пожара разгорался все сильнее и сильнее за его плечами. Руки, куртка, мотоцикл — все окрасилось в багряно-красный, темный и теплый.

Тайга оторвал ладонь от руля и поднес ее к самым глазам. Густая, пахнущая железом кровь целиком покрывала его кожу, и ветер уносил тяжелые капли, стоило им только сорваться с его руки.

***

Рывок — и первое, что почувствовал Тайга, когда распахнул глаза, была боль. Затекшие ноги кололо, а ушибленный об пол бок саднил. Повезло, что, падая, он успел сгруппироваться и прикрыть голову.

Он привстал на руках и оперся спиной о диван, тяжело выдыхая через рот и стараясь успокоить бешено заходящийся пульс и испуганно колотящееся сердце.

За окном стояла предрассветная хмарь, окрашивая комнату в невыразительные, тусклые цвета.

Тайга положил руки на колени и с содроганием посмотрел на них — чистый поблескивающий металл, ни следа крови, которую он видел во сне.

Он застонал и откинул голову, упираясь затылком в диванные подушки. Сон был такой настоящий, такой реальный! Ему нравилось лететь по той дороге вперед, не оглядываясь, а по венам до сих пор бежали отголоски возбуждения, которое он чувствовал, несясь навстречу свежему ветру. Он сглотнул и провел ладонями по лицу — холодные пальцы остудили пылающую кожу и окончательно привели его в чувство.

Тайга кое-как поднялся с пола и направился в крошечную комнатушку, которая была его спальней и второй — последней — комнатой в доме.

Узенькое оконце под самым потолком, вытяжка — здесь когда-то, наверное, была кладовка, но теперь лежали только огромный матрас, застеленный чистой простынью, пара подушек и свернутое в рулон пушистое одеяло на случай холодов.

Спать оставалось совсем немного, но Тайга еще долго глядел в светлый потрескавшийся потолок.

Ему часто снился этот сон, про дорогу. Сегодня он впервые видел там кого-то, кроме себя.

***

— Ты чудо, Тайга! — Аканэ, повисла на его плечах и чмокнула в щеку.

— Эй, эй! Вы бы хоть в дом зашли! — ее младший брат Шинджи, ровесник самого Тайги, замахал на них руками. — Мне уже можно называть его братиком?

Аканэ рассмеялась и, в отличие от покрасневшего Тайги, не смутилась ни капли. Она шутливо замахнулась сумкой на брата:

— Иди уже, а то Ринноске тебя не дождется.

— Вот еще!

Шинджи помахал им на прощание и проворно заковылял по тротуару. Форменные брюки Академии были завернуты с одной стороны и аккуратно пришпилены булавками.

— На этот семестр хватит? — негромко спросил Тайга, так, чтобы уходящий Шинджи его не услышал.

— Должно, — кивнула она, поджав губы. Веселость сняло как протезом умелого чистильщика. — У него нет ярко выраженных склонностей, но он успевает по всем предметам. Осталось всего полтора года. Если он достойно сдаст экзамены и его возьмут на государственную службу, то...

— Киберимплант в пожизненное пользование и не слишком оплачиваемая должность у Творцов на побегушках, — закончил за нее Тайга. — А ты перестанешь убиваться на всех подработках подряд.

— Это вряд ли, — грустно хмыкнула Аканэ. —Денег никогда не бывает много. Да ты и сам это знаешь. Долго еще? — спросила она, легонько постучав своими пальцами по его левой руке.

— Год или два, — Тайга сразу сообразил, о чем речь. — Стараюсь экономить на всем, чтобы выплатить побыстрее, но ты сама знаешь...

—Знаю, — понимающе кивнула она. — Зайдешь?

Она кивнула в сторону крыльца, но Тайга быстро замотал головой.

— Прости, у меня еще есть дела. Хочу успеть до смены, — слегка смущаясь, произнес он.

Она насмешливо улыбнулась.

— Тогда иди, — Аканэ чмокнула его в щеку еще раз. — И спасибо, что принес мои вещи.

Кагами кивнул и поспешил прочь.

Аканэ была отличной — они много общались, приглашали друг друга в гости на обеды и ужины, и Тайга понимал, к чему все идет, но решил для себя, что дружба для него дороже.

Он серьезно подумывал переехать к ней — им обоим это было выгодно, совместное проживание меньше бы било по кошельку. Но ничего такого, что полагается чувствовать к симпатичной, пусть и старше на пару лет, девушке, он не испытывал.

Честно вывалив как-то свои размышления на Аканэ, Тайга с ужасом ждал, что та обидится, но она лишь расхохоталась и потащила его в постель.

Уже после, прикуривая самокрутку с дешевым крупно нарезанным табаком, Аканэ насмешливо покосилась на него и спросила:

— И как? По-прежнему ничего?

Он помотал головой, путаясь от смущения в словах и простынях.

— Ну и ладно, — рассмеялась она. — Зато мы всегда сможем остаться друзьями.

Тайга закивал с облегчением.

— Но если что... — хитро подмигнула она.

— Я понял! — Тайга закивал еще быстрее, собирая свои разбросанные по комнате вещи и одновременно стараясь прикрыться.

С тех пор, оставаясь оставаться с ней наедине, он всегда немного смущался.

 

***  
Тайга не слишком хорошо ориентировался в этом районе, поэтому на пути обратно вертел головой по сторонам, разглядывая мерцающие указатели и стараясь не пропустить нужный поворот. Увидев знакомую надпись, он замедлил шаг, а потом и вовсе остановился. Колеблясь, вынул из кармана потрепанных шорт мятую картонку и сверился — так и есть, именно это название улицы он и видел под дурацкой переливающейся голографией «Арьежуаз».

В памяти вновь всплыли холодные голубые глаза.

Тайга размышлял недолго. До смены еще оставалось время, а Тецуя вроде как приглашал зайти.

«Просто выясню, все ли с ним нормально, — решил для себя Тайга. — А то ушел с каким-то психом. Мало ли».

Вывеска была совершенно невзрачной. Обычные буквы, выведенные черной краской по фасаду, сообщали всем желающим, что именно здесь находится «Арьежуаз». Надписи, заполнившие стены ниже — помельче и поярче, — сообщали много любопытной информации о самом владельце магазина. Если им действительно можно было доверять, то перед Тайгой должен был появиться сам дьявол во плоти.

Он хмыкнул и подошел к прозрачным дверям вплотную — судя по датчикам фотоэлементов под козырьком, они должны были разъехаться прямо перед ним. Но толстое стекло и не думало двигаться. Тайга озадаченно смотрел на свое отражение — яркие кроссовки, потрепанные шорты, красная безрукавка.

Он поднял руку и помахал ею прямо у самого датчика.

— Сами отодвиньте! — вежливо посоветовал кто-то внутри, невидимый из-за оранжевых бликов закатного солнца, весело играющих на блестящей поверхности.

Тайга пожал плечами. Сам так сам.

Он подцепил кончиками пальцев одну из створок и потянул ее в сторону. Она легко поддалась, отъехала, поскрипывая, и Тайга зашел внутрь.

— Чего желаете, молодой господин? — из-за стойки ему улыбался высокий худощавый парень в очках. — Меня зовут Имаеши, и я могу достать вам практически все, что разрешено доставать по закону. У меня есть отличная рыба, выращенная в заповеднике. Всего лишь сотня металлойен. Или, может быть, мяса? Тогда триста.

— Я столько за квартиру плачу, — буркнул Тайга.

Улыбка Имаеши слегка померкла.

— Дешевого пойла? — предположил он, внимательно разглядывая Тайгу. — Смазку для конечностей?

— Обойдусь!

— Тогда какого хрена молодой господин здесь делает? — продолжая все так же дружелюбно улыбаться, поинтересовался Имаеши.

— Ищу Тецую , — ответил ему хмуро Тайга.

— Те-цу-ю, — протянул Имаеши и подпер щеку рукой, облокотившись о стойку. —А ты уверен, что он хочет тебя видеть?

— Так он здесь или нет? — Тайга старался говорить спокойно и не обращать внимания на насмешливую улыбку.

Кого-то ему этот мудак напоминал. Вспомнить бы, кого...

— Все зависит от того, зачем он тебе, — широко улыбнулся хозяин; в этот момент дверь за спиной Тайги задребезжала, отъехала, и в помещение ворвалась уличная духота. 

— О, Шого, ты как раз вовремя, — Имаеши разулыбался еще сильнее. — Представляешь, этот господин ищет Те-цу-ю.

Тайга оглянулся — на пороге стоял вчерашний наростоголовый псих.

— Ты! — рявкнули они одновременно и уставились, сверля друг друга злобными взглядами.

— О, так вы знакомы? — в притворном восхищении вздохнул Имаеши. — Позволите поинтересоваться, откуда?

— Этот тот урод, что вывел вчера Куроко со склада.

— Сам урод, — огрызнулся Тайга. — Куда ты его дел?

— Привет, — негромко поздоровались где-то совсем рядом, почти у самого локтя, и Тайга отпрыгнул, нелепо взмахнув руками.

— Привет, — еще раз повторил Тецуя.

—И когда ты успел войти? — испуганно спросил Тайга.

— Недавно, — пожал тот плечами.

— Вот и ладушки, почти все в сборе, — тоном заботливой бабушки вздохнул Имаеши и обратился к Тайге. — Ты прости нашего Шого, парень. Он у нас немного несдержан. Хотя и ты не лучше, — задумчиво добавил он.

— Это как понимать? — набычился Тайга.

— Ну точно, — с сожалением вздохнул Имаеши. — Куроко, ты уверен?

— Уверен в чем? — от бредовости происходящего у Тайги начинала кружится голова. Он повернулся и посмотрел на Тецую. — Я просто зашел узнать, как твои дела. И плечо.

— Все в порядке, — улыбнулся тот и поклонился. — Спасибо тебе еще раз, что помог вчера.

— Да перестань ты уже кланяться, — отмахнулся смущенный Тайга. —Помог и помог, хватит.

— Как мило, — слащаво протянул Имаеши, а наростоголовый издевательски заржал. — Спасенный благодарит своего спасителя. Кстати, а не хочешь помочь Куроко еще один раз?

Тайга нахмурился и молча переводил взгляд с одного на другого.

— Видишь ли, — продолжил улыбающийся Имаеши. — Его надо кое-куда подсадить. Если откажешься, то с ним, конечно, сходит Шого. Но, может быть, это сделаешь ты? Выглядишь ты покрепче.

— Эй! — возмутился наростоголовый.

— Да не переживай ты так, — обернулся к нему Имаеши. — У меня и для тебя работа найдется. Как раз сегодня привезли новую партию консервов — поможешь разобрать.

Судя по тому, какую рожу скорчил Шого, такая перспектива его не радовала. Теперь была очередь Тайги широко ухмыляться, глядя на кислое выражение его лица.

— Ну так что, сходишь с Куроко? А мы не останемся неблагодарными, — хозяин скрылся под прилавком, чем-то громыхнул, зашуршал, и на столешницу шлепнулся покрытый инеем контейнер.

Ноздри Тайги хищно раздулись.

— О да, ты не ошибся, — рассмеялся Имаеши. — Чистое мясо. Птицы, правда. Но ты, поди, и этого не ел.

— Ел, — буркнул Тайга, сглатывая густую слюну и надеясь, что желудок не заурчит сейчас.

Действительно, ел. Ему было десять или одиннадцать лет, когда отец пропал на неделю. Соседка, приходившая по вечерам приглядывать за ним и помогать с готовкой, ни на какие вопросы не отвечала, только гладила изредка по голове и тяжело вздыхала.

Отец вернулся с обожженным лицом, замотанным грязной тряпкой, и целой сумкой таких вот контейнеров. О том, где он был, Тайга не спрашивал.

— Ну так что? — голос Имаеши заставил вынырнуть из воспоминаний.

Тайга обернулся к Тецуе. Предложение было заманчивым, но здравый смысл и осторожность в унисон вопили, что он в шаге от чего-то не совсем законного.

«Или совсем незаконного», — поправил себя Тайга, глядя в хитрое лицо Имаеши.

— Я не против, — пожал плечами Тецуя. — Если ты согласен.

— Только подсадить? — уточнил еще раз Тайга, пытаясь понять, в чем подвох.

— Подсадить, а потом снять, — кивнул тот.

Сзади посмеивался Имаеши и обиженно сопел Шого.

— Согласен. Только у меня смена меньше чем через час, — спохватился он.

— Ничего, — улыбка, озарившая лицо Тецуи, заставила его на секунду задержать дыхание. — Я буду ждать тебя завтра у входа, хорошо?

Он молча кивнул.

— Держи, — Имаеши бросил ему контейнер, словно тот был куском уличной грязи, а не стоил целое состояние. — Это тебе задаток. Реагента хватит на трое суток, так что не испортится.

Тайга взвесил его в руке — там было больше, чем он надеялся.

— Спасибо! — буркнул он, неловко запихивая контейнер в сумку.

— Тебе спасибо, — улыбнулся Имаеши, и Тайга вспомнил мерзкую улыбочку Ханамии.

Было у этих мудаков что-то общее как у братьев-близнецов, какая-то особая зловредная проницательность, бесившая Тайгу до красных глаз.

***

Зайдя в раздевалку после смены, Тайга первым делом отпер свой шкафчик и нашарил в его глубине холодный и скользкий от крошечных капелек конденсата бок контейнера. Облегченно выдохнув, он повел ноющими от напряжения плечами и начал стаскивать с себя робу.

На протяжении долгих рабочих часов он мог думать только о том, что будет чертовки обидно, если кто-нибудь утащит его мясо — любителей покопаться в чужих вещах у них было хоть отбавляй.

Что можно приготовить из негаданного подарка и на сколько можно растянуть, если постараться, заботило Тайгу куда больше, чем дело, в котором ему предстояло днем помогать Тецуе.

Быстро стащив с себя белье и носки, Тайга пошлепал в помывочную.

— Везет, вода есть, — обрадовал всех Небуя и первым устремился в самую просторную угловую кабинку.

Мужчины и женщины — все толпились вперемешку, стоя в очереди к немногим работающим душевым, из которых тонкой струйкой текла вонючая темная жидкость.

Тайга привык к обнаженным телам и протезам, хотя поначалу стеснялся не меньше, чем Сакурай, стоящий поодаль от всех и прикрывающий пах ладонями. Он упрямо смотрел в пол, не поднимая глаз, и алел ушами и скулами.

— Иди, — Тайга легко толкнул его между лопаток. — А то до вечера стесняться будешь, пока вода не кончится.

Рядом беззлобно захохотал Небуя, а лицо Сакурая приобрело сочный малиновый оттенок.

Старательно жмурясь и отфыркиваясь, чтобы вода не попала в глаза, Тайга думал: здесь он такого навидался, что смутить его теперь довольно сложно. Разве что пристальными взглядами Аканэ, которые он нет-нет, да и ловил на себе изредка.

«Скоро привыкнет», — в очередной раз подумал Тайга то ли о ней, то ли о Сакурае и выбрался из-под тоненькой струи, уступая место следующему.

В раздевалке он вынул ветошь из общего ящика, а из своего шкафчика — пару бутылок воды, которую набирал и таскал из дома.

Смачивая тряпки, он методично стирал липкую радужную пленку, покрывающую кожу как второй слой. Польза от нее была только одна — смазывать протезы после работы не приходилось. Там было столько нефтепродуктов, что этого было достаточно.

Вылив остатки воды на голову, он отряхнулся и наконец-то достал полотенце. Теперь можно было одеваться.

***

Миновав рамку-детектор, Тайга отошел в сторону и огляделся по сторонам — Тецуи нигде не было видно. Он поудобнее перехватил сумку, приготовившись ждать и поднял взгляд в светлое предрассветное небо.

—Тайга! — прозвучало у уха, и он дернулся из рук, ухвативших его за футболку.

— Прекрати так подкрадываться! — рявкнул он. Выдохнул и уже тише добавил: — Извини, но ты действительно меня напугал.

— Ничего, — пожал плечами Тецуя. — Пойдем?

К чему относилось это “ничего”, Тайга размышлял несколько минут, неспешно шагая рядом. Никто из знакомых, спешивших домой, не пытался ни навязаться к ним в попутчики, ни просто остановить поболтать — не каждый день такое увидишь.

— Тебе не жарко? — спросил он наконец у Тецуи.

Все те же джинсы и растянутая светлая толстовка — Тайге было жарко даже просто на него смотреть. И капюшон теперь красовался не на спине, а был хорошенько натянут на голову.

— Жарко, но меня не должны здесь видеть, — улыбнулся Тецуя краешками губ и поморщился. — Это не слишком безопасно.

— Тогда зачем мы здесь встречаемся? — возмутился его бестолковостью Тайга. — Могли бы договориться в любом другом месте.

— Да, в следующий раз лучше так, — серьезно кивнул Тецуя, и Тайга прикусил язык, готовый уже спросить, когда этот самый следующий раз у них будет.

— Погоди, что значит: “не слишком безопасно”? — сообразил он, прокручивая в голове их последние реплики. — Ты что-то натворил?

— Всего лишь сбежал из дома, — горькая улыбка скривила тонкие губы, и Тайга пожалел, что не видит сейчас его глаз. — Это долгая история.

Высокие опоры бетонных колец, сквозь которые бесшумно носилась магнитка, замаячили совсем близко и Тайга затормозил, сообразив, куда они направляются.

— Послушай, — замялся он. — Мы же собираемся ехать?

— Я заплачу, — просто ответил Тецуя. — Это нужно в первую очередь мне, а ты только помогаешь.

Тайга все еще стоял, нахмурившись, когда Тецуя подхватил его под руку и потащил к лестнице, ведущей на посадочную площадку. Он оплатил наличными два билета на восток и, протянув один из них Тайге, несмело улыбнулся.

Когда они зашли в просторный чистый вагон с прозрачной крышей и панорамными окнами, первые лучи солнца лизнули краешек неба.

Сидя рядом с Тецуей на жестком сидении, Тайга мучительно придумывал тему для разговора. Молчание слишком давило, нервировало, заставляло прислушиваться к дыханию и обращать внимание на мелочи.

Светлая кожа, которая так восхитила его при их первой встрече, в лучах утреннего солнца сияла розоватым перламутром. Руки Тецуи лежали на коленях, и Тайга мог свободно рассматривать тонкие запястья, выступающие косточки и аккуратные пальцы. Свои руки, лежащие в том же положении, выглядели грубыми железками по сравнению с этими. Правда, они такими и были.

— Приехали, — сказал Тецуя, оглянувшись на табло, и дотронулся до его кисти.

Тайга вздрогнул.

— Уснул? — озабоченно спросил Тецуя, вглядываясь в его лицо. — Прости, ты же всю ночь работал.

— Нормально, — ответил Тайга, поднимаясь и торопливо пряча ладони в карманы шорт.

Магнитка плавно снижала скорость, готовясь остановиться у нужной им станции.

***

Здесь, в пригороде, было ненамного прохладнее. Открытые всем ветрам поля, в которых виднелись чахлые кустики и одинокие деревья, не обжигали нагретым бетоном, как город, но и от палящего зноя не спасали.

Тецуя сверялся с карманным навигатором, плутая между высокими заборами частных владений и территориями общин, обозначенных яркими цветными лентами.

— Нам сюда, — наконец сказал он, указав на старинный кирпичный забор с блестящими набалдашниками на столбиках. Вокруг не было ни души.

Тайга присвистнул.

— Ты уверен? — с сомнением спросил он.

— Да. Мне нужно попасть внутрь.

— У тебя не получится, — Тайга внимательно рассматривал стену, привстав на цыпочки. — Видишь вон те цилинды? Не пройдет и пятнадцати секунд, как сначала здесь будут беспилотники полиции, а потом и она сама.

— На меня не среагируют, — упрямо возразил Тецуя.

Тайга смотрел на него недоверчиво. Перегрелся он, что ли.

— Если хочешь, можем поспорить, — Тецуя подошел вплотную и напомнил: — Ты обещал помочь.

Тайга чертыхнулся, удивляясь его упертости. Перевесил сумку за спину, отошел к самой стене и присел на корточки.

— Иди, чего стоишь! — буркнул он наблюдающему за ним Тецуе. — Вставай. Буду поднимать — опирайся на ограду и постарайся сохранить баланс.

Он окинул худую фигуру Тецуи взглядом, словно тот был обычным грузом со склада, прикинул вес и переключился на средний режим.

— Ну давай, чего ты ждешь?

Ноги, обутые в светлые ботинки, коснулись прижатых к земле ладоней — сначала правая, потом левая.

— Не больно? — спросил Тецуя, и Тайга фыркнул:

— Совсем дурак?

Маленькие ступни поместились в его ладонях целиком. Он осторожно сжал пальцы, обхватывая их плотнее и начал подъем.

— Здорово, — весело раздалось сверху, когда Тайга выпрямил руки до конца и в таком положении замер. — Даже выше, чем я ожидал.

Задрав голову, Тайга увидел яркие — намного ярче, чем голубое небо — глаза, блестевшие от восторга. Под широкой толстовкой хорошо был виден моток веревки, засунутый за пояс, и тонкая майка, обтягивающая плоский подтянутый живот.

Тайга с усилием отвел взгляд, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы не уронить Тецую.

Тем временем тот медленно наклонился, схватившись руками за плоский верх ограды, лег на нее грудью и перекинул через ноги.

— Жди меня здесь. — Он быстро обмотал конец веревки вокруг фигурного украшения, подергал и сбросил ее с той стороны.

— Эй, а если тебя там поймают? — забеспокоился Тайга.

— Не поймают. Там никого нет.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

Тот не ответил. Светлая макушка мелькнула в последний раз и исчезла за забором.

— Тецуя! — испуганно позвал Тайга, вслушиваясь в негромкий шорох и хруст.

— Ладно, надеюсь ты знаешь, что делаешь, — проворчал он пару минут спустя, прислоняясь к ограде и съезжая по ней спиной вниз.

Что будет, если их здесь поймают, Тайга старался не думать. Он смотрел на пустынный пейзаж, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, и мысленно поторапливал время.

— Ну давай же!

Минуты тянулись слишком медленно, как густое углеводородное масло, стекающее по гладкому боку бутылки.

Когда с той стороны послышались шорох и глухой стук, а свободно свисавшая веревка натянулась, Тайга встрепенулся.

— Тецуя? — позвал он.

Знакомый голос что-то успокаивающе пробормотал, потом чертыхнулся, и над краем ограды наконец показался сам Тецуя. Толстовка, заправленная в джинсы, топорщилась, а сам он был раскрасневшийся и взъерошенный.

— Снимай! — приказал Тецуя, отвязав веревку и бросив ее к ногам Тайги.

Тайга вытянул руки и опустил его с той же легкостью, с которой и поднял.

— Ну как? — спросил он, не поднимаясь с колен.

Тецуя лукаво улыбнулся и выдернул толстовку из-за пояса. На землю шлепнулся прямоугольный сверток с до боли знакомым логотипом на картонной коробке.

— Доставили раньше, чем я думал, — улыбнулся он.

— Удивительно, — хмыкнул Тайга. И тут же спохватился. — Погоди, откуда ты знал адрес доставки?

— Потому что я сам ее отправлял.

Он поймал удивленный взгляд Тайги и пожал плечами.

— Дай угадаю, долгая история?

— Что-то вроде, — улыбнулся Тецуя. — Нам она нужнее, чем тому, кому предназначалась.

— У меня от ваших загадок голова болит, — вздохнул Тайга, поднимая и протягивая ему сверток. — А это что?

Он заставил Тецую перевернуть ладонь. На тонкой коже вздувались красные полосы, наверняка натертые веревкой. Тайга провел пальцами над ними, стараясь не касаясь повреждений, и хрипло предложил:

— Поехали ко мне? 

Он удерживал его руки так же, как до этого удерживал самого Тецую — позволял опираться всем весом и был готов отпустить по малейшему его требованию. — У меня есть мазь, а еще я пожарю мясо. Я умею, правда.

И Тецуя кивнул, соглашаясь.

 

***

Перед глазами мелькали яркие смазанные полосы — Тайга изо всех сил боролся со сном, чтобы не проспать нужную им станцию. Средняя Цуданума к его дому была ближе всего.

Прислонившись к нему, дремал Тецуя. Горячий и тяжелый, он прижимался щекой к голому плечу Тайги, нагревая своим теплом его металлическую руку.

До прибытия оставалось меньше двух минут.

— Тецуя, — негромко позвал Тайга и подул на его макушку. — Тецуя!

Но тот только нахмурился и прижался еще сильнее, стараясь спрятаться от яркого солнечного света, заливавшего вагон. Тайга вздохнул.

— Тецуя! — Он потряс его за ногу, стараясь почти не сжимать пальцы на худом колене.

Наконец тот заморгал и выпрямился.

— Приехали? — сонно спросил он, оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Почти.

Пассажиры не обращали на них никакого внимания, лишь изредка косились на протезы Тайги, но никогда — на Тецую.

Выйдя на крытый перрон, Тецуя потянулся и зевнул, прикрыв рот ладонью. А потом бодро зашагал рядом с Тайгой. Теперь была его очередь вести их по хитросплетениями улиц, срезая путь по безлюдным местам.

— Далеко от доков, — склонил голову к плечу Тецуя, когда Тайга указал на свою многоэтажку в конце улицы. Посмотрел наверх и добавил: — И магистраль далеко.

— Я по ней не езжу, — Тайга проследил за его взглядом и тоже задрал голову.

Прозрачные коробы воздушной магистрали едва виднелись, расчерчивая небо чуть заметными полосами, почти неразличимыми из-за висящего над городом смога.

— Идти не так уж и долго, — мотнул головой Тайга. — А платить приходится немного.

— Поздно ты с работы, Тайга, — протянул с тротуара тот, кого он хотел видеть сейчас меньше всего. — Зависал у подружки? Или у тебя теперь новый дружок?

— Отъебись, Ханамия, — покраснев, рявкнул Тайга. И выбирает же он время, чтобы высказаться, ублюдок.

Набрав в грудь воздуха побольше, он готов был уже высказать все, что думает по поводу замечаний Ханамии и его самого, как вдруг тот запнулся и удивленно открыл рот.

Побледневший и испуганный Ханамия, широко раскрыв глаза, неверяще смотрел мимо него.

— Привет, — негромко поздоровался с ним Тецуя и помахал рукой. — Как дела?

Ханамия оскалился. Из его горла рвался наружу истеричный и злой хохот.

— Нашел все-таки? — с ненавистью прошипел он. — И что теперь? Думаешь, он согласится?

И рассмеялся, громко и визгливо, заходясь на их глазах в совершенно не понятной Тайге истерике. У него мороз побежал по коже.

— Вы тоже все сдохнете! И ты, и он, и остальные! И мы еще посмотрим, кто из нас раньше!

Тайга нахмурился и быстро потащил Тецую за собой. Чтобы там у Ханамии ни случилось, находиться рядом с ним было неприятно.

— Не обращай внимания, — пробормотал он, повернувшись к Тецуе. — Местный псих, мелет что в голову взбредет.

Настроение Тайги, такое солнечное и умиротворенное после поездки за город, испарилось напрочь.

Тецуя равнодушно пожал плечами и вдруг спросил, поднимаясь за ним по лестнице:

— У тебя правда есть подружка?

— Да, то есть нет, — Тайга стонал про себя, проклиная поганый язык Ханамии.

— Мы просто общаемся, а не то что ты подумал, — скомкано закончил он и окончательно сник.

Похоже, пригласить Тецую к себе домой было не самой хорошей идеей.

— Я понял, — невозмутимо кивнул тот, и Тайга покосился — не издевается ли. Он и сам мало что понял из своего бормотания.

— Проходи, — очутившись на нужном этаже, он распахнул входную дверь. — Мы уже пришли.

Скинув кроссовки, он направился на кухню, выложил мясо и отдал Тецуе его сверток, лежащий в сумке рядом. Поставил фильтровать воду и устало потер переносицу.

— Подождешь, пока я приму душ? — спросил он и пообещал: — Я быстро. А ты пока мой руки, я выйду, и мы их перебинтуем.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Тецуя. — Но не торопись, я все равно никуда не спешу.

***

От бинтов Тецуя все же отказался.

Тайга щедро намазал его ладони лечебной мазью и усадил на стул возле окна, а сам принялся за готовку, то и дело поглядывая на только начавший желтеть синяк на плече Тецуи.

Он заметил ссадину почти сразу, как только тот стянул толстовку. Попытался извиниться еще раз, но Тецуя отмахнулся.

— Хватит уже, — серьезно попросил он. — Это не так уж и важно.

Кусочки птицы, обжаренной на сковороде вместе с рисом и консервированными томатами, которые Тайга оставлял для какого-нибудь особого случая, получились что надо.

За их поздним обедом — или ранним ужином — больше говорил Тайга, а Тецуя молчал и внимательно слушал про его отца и работу.

— Я помою посуду, — поднимаясь, сказал Тецуя, как только Тайга проглотил последний кусок.

— Не надо, — махнул он рукой. — Лучше налей нам чай.

Заварка была давным-давно спитой и вовсе не похожа на ту, из пятого района, которой так хвастался перед Творцом управляющий склада. Однако нечто, состоящее из мелко порубленной древесной коры и прочего сора, отлично бодрило по утрам.

Кагами споласкивал последнюю тарелку, когда на его плечи сзади легли ладони.

— Ты что? — вздрогнул он, по прежнему пугаясь неслышных передвижений.

— Модели разные, — тихо сказал Тецуя, проводя ладонями по его спине. — Левая — более новая.

Теплые пальцы пробежались по металлическим пластинам, припаянным к ребрам, и Тайга пожалел, что, выйдя из душа, и не подумал надеть футболку.

Он вжимался бедрами в низкую кухонную мойку и бездумно смотрел, как падает на толстый пластик вода, разлетаясь фонтанчиком брызг. Сердце колотилось как бешеное.

— А правая, — все так же спокойно продолжил Тецуя. — Совсем старая.

Он растирал бугры и шрамы, проминая каменные мышцы.

— Здесь нет дополнительной поддержки, и вживлена она кустарно, — пальцы сместились к позвоночнику и надавили по обе стороны от него, потом медленно спустились вниз, до самой кромки домашних шорт Тайги. — Поэтому спина у тебя искривлена. И болит постоянно.

Ладони неторопливо, круговыми движениями растирали поясницу.

Тайга зажмурился и выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы, стараясь ровно дышать. Кровь стучала в ушах, а руки начинали подрагивать.

От легких ласкающих прикосновений Тецуи в паху росло возбуждение, сворачиваясь там клубком из раскаленных проводов.

— Что ты делаешь? — уткнувшись лбом в шкафчик над мойкой, свистяще поинтересовался Тайга.

— Хочу помочь. — Куроко прижался всем телом к его спине и решительно выключил воду. — Пойдем.

Тайга на негнущихся ногах последовал за ним.

— Ложись на живот, — приказал Тецуя, и он послушно улегся, спрятав пылающее лицо в диванные подушки. Стояк был теперь надежно скрыт от его глаз, и Тайга немного перевел дух.

Ноги, которые он пытался поудобнее пристроить на подлокотнике, немного отвлекали от горячечного возбуждения, которое расходилось по телу от прикосновений Тецуи.

Тот опустился на пол рядом с ним и с силой провел руками там, где в тело вгрызались металл и провода. От его рук шло тепло, они нагревали детали и элементы, а внутри все тянулось, ластилось к ладоням, словно оживая.

— Тецуя, — почти жалобно позвал Тайга и повернул к нему голову, цепляясь за последние иллюзии, которые сейчас рассеивались как дым. — Скажи, где у тебя вживлены протезы?

— Ты же знаешь, — Тайга мог видеть только легкую полуулыбку Тецуи, склонившегося над ним и не прекращающего разминать его плечо. — Что у меня их нет.

Тайга уткнулся лицом обратно в подушки. Этого просто не может быть. Творцы не ходят одни, без охраны, по подворотням и темным закоулкам. Не забираются на склады и не перелезают через заборы, ничего не крадут и не обманывают датчики, потому что никакого железа в них теле нет и никогда не было.

Но прикосновения убеждали в обратном. Левую руку ему ставил немолодой улыбчивый Творец, и Тайга помнил то самое чувство — тогда не было ни боли, ни крови. То же мягкое, приятное тепло, которое заставляет тянуться к нему и выворачивает душу на изнанку.

То же, но в сотню раз сильнее он чувствовал и сейчас. Он растворялся в прикосновениях Тецуи, железные протезы становились такими же неощутимыми, как собственная плоть, сливаясь с нею в целое и неделимое.

Он застонал, теряясь в своих ощущениях, и сжался, трясясь от острого удовольствия, накрывшего его с головой.

 

— Расслабься, — Тецуя дотронулся до его затылка, сдвинул цепочку, лежащую во впадинке между позвонками и погладил, успокаивая, словно испуганное дикое животное. — Все хорошо.

«Или как норовистую лошадь», — мелькнула в голове последняя связанная мысль, и Тайга провалился в сон.

***

Копыта его жеребца топтали мертвую плоть, ломали черепа и пробивали грудины. Хруст, чавканье и негромкое ржание — больше никаких звуков вокруг не было.

— Как думаешь, сколько их было? — задумчиво спросил насмешливый голос.

Всадник на черном как смоль коне ехал рядом и щурил глаза, внимательно разглядывая лежащие на земле останки.

— Тебе лишь бы что-нибудь считать, — недовольно протянул другой, и Тайга подумал, что хорошо знает этих двоих — и человека на вороном, и того, кто на белом жеребце, который прядёт ушами слева от него.

Он слышал эти перепалки не раз. Они всегда ругались так азартно, как только могут ругаться между собой расчетливый и абсолютно безбашенный человек.

— Как думаешь, больше миллиарда или нет? — Теперь они оба уставились на него, ожидая его вердикта, и Тайга тянул время, хлопая испачканной в крови рукой своего коня по холке.

— Да мне без разницы, — буркнул он в конце концов, устав молчать.

Слева громко захохотали, а справа печально вздохнули и с сожалением прицокнули языком:

— Еще один идиот на мою голову. И почему мне всегда так везет?

***

Проснуться от грохота и увидеть, как входная дверь слетает с петель, дано не каждому. Осоловело моргая, Тайга смотрел, как его квартиру заполняют элитные бойцы полиции в серебристых бронежилетах и касках.

— Не двигаться! Протезы обесточить! — Его скинули с дивана как бумажный лист и ткнули лицом в пол, приставив к лопаткам высоковольтный жезл.

Тайга кожей чувствовал заряд, потрескивающий внутри дубинки. Волосы на теле встали дыбом.

— Чисто!

— Чисто!

— Чисто!

Он с облегчением слышал, как отчитываются разочарованные бойцы — Тецуя все же успел скрыться.

— Все проверили? — раздался с порога взбешенный голос, и Тайга, не удержавшись, хмыкнул. Чтобы просмотреть что-то в его тесной квартирке, нужно быть или слепым от рождения, или идиотом.

В ребра тут же врезался тяжелый ботинок.

— Весело? — схватив за волосы, его вздернули на ноги.

Холодные синие глаза смотрели на него с яростью.

— Где Куроко Тецуя, ты, конечно, не знаешь? — лениво спросил Творец с такими же нашивками, какие он недавно видел у проверяющего на складе — три вышитые зубчатые шестеренки.

— Конечно же, — оскалился Тайга, и в ту же секунду из глаз посыпались искры — твердый лоб врезался в переносицу, из носа хлынула кровь.

— Ты что тво...

На этот раз его голова на большой скорости ввстретилась с полом, и Тайга тут же сжался в комок, прикрывая разбитое лицо и живот.

— Забираем его, — холодно приказал ублюдок откуда-то сверху.

— Тебе повезло, — он присел на корточки рядом с Тайгой. — Мы большие специалисты в деле возвращения памяти.

***

Тайга чувствовал себя так, словно ему начисто оторвало руки. В каком-то смысле так оно и было — стол в допросной надежно примагничивал его протезы, и ни один индикатор на предплечьях не светился — все усилительные приводы были обесточены. Даже висящее на его груди кольцо тянулось к этому столу так, что он с трудом держал спину прямо.

— Дайки, как ты мог! — над Тайгой стояла девушка-Творец и больше делала ему больно, чем действительно оказывала помощь. — Задержанных бить нельзя!

— А я и не бил. — Синеглазый ублюдок раскачивался на стуле неподалеку и зевал. — Он сам упал.

— Да конечно! — она резко развернулась, задев локтем пострадавший нос Тайги, и уперла руки в бока. — Харасава тебе голову оторвет и будет прав.

— Не шуми так, Сацуки. — Дайки широко зевнул, и ножки стула клацнули о гладкий кафель. — Хватит его облизывать, давай уже переходить к допросу. Из-за пары царапин он не развалится.

Тайга осклабился в ответ, а Сацуки, обрабатывающая разбитую бровь, нечаянно плеснула ему в глаза антисептиком.

— Твою ма-а-а-ать, — зарычал Тайга, сдерживая стон. Глазное яблоко жгло немлосердно.

— Прекращай, Сацуки, — лениво вздохнул Дайки. — Так ты его убьешь.

Тайа приоткрыл один глаз — девушка внимательно смотрела на него исподлобья, оценивая причиненный ущерб.

Дверь допросной распахнулась.

— Приветик!

— Ну что там еще? — она крутанулась на пятках, но на этот раз Тайга был к этому готов.

Со стула одобрительно хмыкнули.

— Момои, ты не могла бы нам помочь, — черноволосый парень жизнерадостно улыбался с порога. За его плечом маячил похожий, только более спокойный на вид.

— У нас там... проблемка, — расплывчато сформулировал он и, не удержавшись, покосился на Тайгу.

— Я сейчас, — хмуро сказала она и вылетела за дверь, хорошенько хлопнув ей напоследок.

Казалось что Дайки, оставшись с ним наедине, дремал, развалившись на стуле. Но его внимательный взгляд из-под ресниц Тайга чувствовал кожей. 

И Тайга решился.

— Откуда ты знаешь Тецую? — хрипло спросил он.

Напускная сонливость слетела в момент. Дайки подобрался и, поставив руки на стол, положил на них подбородок.

— Мы дружили.

Тайга удивленно вскинул брови.

— Что тебя так удивляет? — пожал плечами Дайки. — Мы ровесники — учились вместе, ели мороженое, смотрели стрим.

— Мороженое? — переспросил Тайга, а потом мотнул головой. — Не важно, не объясняй. И что случилось потом?

Дайки долго молчал.

— Ты знаешь, почему Творцы берут за свои услуги так дорого?

— Потому что вас мало, а нас, безруких и безногих калек, слишком много, — с отвращением выплюнул Тайга. — Сколько бы вы ни запросили, вам заплатят любую цену.

— Ты прав только отчасти. — Его ответ Дайки совсем не разозлил. — Вас действительно много, а нас слишком мало. И платите не только вы, но и мы.

Дайки вытянул руку вперед, и на кончиках его пальцев заплясали синеватые искорки.

— У каждого есть предел, — задумчиво продолжил он, словно разговаривал сам с собой. — Запас силы, которым он может воспользоваться. Кто-то может помочь тысяче, кто-то сотне, а кто-то всего десяти — и потом надорвется, превратиться в тень. Ты же видел Тецу, Кагами? Когда я встречал его последний раз, он был слишком бледен и не сказать чтобы здоров.

Тайга не поднимал глаз от своих обездвиженных протезов.

— Он должен вернуться домой, Кагами, — серьезно сказал Дайки. — Выбросить всю эту чушь из своей головы и снова встать рядом с нами.

— Поэтому, — он легко поднялся со стула. — Меня никто не остановит.

Дайки неторопливо приближался к нему, а Тайга чувствовал себя загнанным зверем.

— Беги! —вопили инстинкты, но он не мог двинуться с места.

Синие искорки на кончиках пальцев мигали все быстрее и быстрей.

— Я очень сильный Творец, Кагами, — он стоял рядом и смотрел на него сверху вниз. — Но тот, кто знает, как создавать, может и легко разрушить. Поэтому лучше тебе заговорить прямо сейчас.

Рука Дайки медленно приближалась, и Тайга сжался, предчувствуя боль и решив, что будет терпеть до последнего.

— Но если скажешь нам все, что нам нужно знать, и побыстрее, то, может быть, останешься с протезами. Или станешь безруким навсегда.

— Ханамия! — осенило Тайгу. — Это ты оторвал протез Ханамии.

Дайки весело расхохотался.

— Нет, не я, к сожалению, — ответил он, успокоившись. — Ты же слышал Сацуки, нам по закону не положено обижать даже самых мерзких ублюдков. К тому же, и от них бывает польза иногда. Как думаешь, кого надо благодарить за наше знакомство? Хотя, — голос Дайки скатился до свистящего шепота. — Ты ведь хорошо знаешь того, кто это сделал. Он теперь вне закона.

Тайга потрясенно молчал.

— Ну что, начнем? А о превратностях судьбы ты сможешь поразмышлять потом, когда закончим.

Внезапную боль, пронзившую плечо Тайги, нельзя было сравнить ни с чем. Мириады раскаленных игл впивались в оголенные нервы, заставляя орать на пределе возможностей.

— Дайки! — где-то вдалеке вторил его крикам женский голос.

Обрушившееся на него так же внезапно облегчение было таким огромным, что голова Тайги безвольно свесилась вниз, и он потерял сознание.

***  
Очнулся он от того, что ему на голову текла вода.

— Ну ты как, в порядке? Здорово они тебя. Начальник Департамента обещал открыть дело о превышении служебных полномочий, но все это чушь. Максимум впаяют выговор да отстранят от службы на пару дней или недель.

Допросная была той же самой, но теперь перед Тайгой сидел парень в дорогом деловом костюме. Его лицо было четко разделено пополам: густая серая челка надежно занавешивала глаза, а все, что ниже, было зеленоватым металлическим имплантом — искуственные челюсть и горло.

Незнакомец беспрестанно двигал челюстями, что-то пережевывая, а потом надул пузырь жвачки, который лопнул со звонким «щелк».

— Ты кто? — хрипло спросил Тайга, закашлявшись.

— Твой адвокат, конечно, — развеселился тот. — И кстати, ты свободен. Не благодари.

Тайга поднял голову и посмотрел на руки — индикаторы горели ровным зеленоватым светом, а кольцо больше не притягивалось к столу.

— Но...

— Пойдем, я отвезу тебя домой, — тот наклонился ближе, и Тайге на секунду показалось, что он увидел блеск темных глаз.

— И оденься, нечего ходить по улицам голым.

Он бросил на стол бежевую толстовку, ту самую, с высоким воротом и капюшоном.

— С ним все в порядке? — едва слышно спросил Тайга.

— Пойдем, тебе надо домой, — тот сделал вид, что не расслышал его вопроса.

***  
— Кстати, я — Хара, — представился он внезапно, когда они вышли из департамента полиции. — Поехали, подкину тебя.

Они поднялись в лифте на парковочную стоянку, и Хара зашагал к бледному серо-зеленому ховербайку. Приложил к нему чип, завел и протянул Тайге шлем:

— Надевай и запрыгивай.

Они поднялись на двенадцатую магистраль, проходящую как раз мимо его дома, и Хара прибавил скорость. Он умело скользил между между автомобилями, а Тайга смотрел вперед из-за его плеча, вспоминая свой сон.

Свободным себя он не чувствовал — мысли о работе, о Тецуе, о том, что рассказал ему Дайки — все это тяжелым грузом тянуло к земле. Когда они свернули с трассы и на бреющем спустились прямо к нему во двор, Тайга вздохнул с облегчением.

— Держи, — Он слез с байка и протянул Харе шлем. — Спасибо, что подбросил.

— Не за что. У меня все равно здесь дела, — новый пузырь жвачки лопнул со звонким щелчком, и Хара весело помахал рукой. — Привет, Ханамия, а я к тебе.

Тайга оглянулся. Ханамия сидел, вцепившись в ручки своего кресла. Он с ужасом смотрел на Хару, но даже не пытался позвать на помощь. Он выглядел настолько перепуганным, что Тайге стало не по себе.

Он дернулся, но Хара хлопнул его по спине.

— Иди домой, Кагами, мы с Ханамией давние друзья, нам есть о чем поговорить и что обсудить, — он настойчиво подталкивал его к дверям. — Давай, шевели ногами, они у тебя свои.

Перед тем как шагнуть в прохладное нутро подъезда, Тайга обернулся.

Хара сидел на корточках рядом с креслом Ханамии и, подняв со лба челку, молча смотрел на него в упор.

******

Чем всегда гордился в своей квартире Тайга, так это чистотой и порядком.

Он молча смотрел на разбросанные на полу вещи, на разобранные на детали ящики и шкафы, а потом разулся и пошел в спальню.

Кое-как поправил перевернутый матрас и, не раздеваясь, рухнул на него.

Этой ночью ему не снилось ничего — только блаженная пустая чернота.

***

Будильник, разбудивший ближе к ночи и сообщивший, что через два часа ему нужно уже быть в доках, вызвал у Тайги недоумение.

Прежние заботы казались сейчас такими далекими и неважными. Или с ним столько всего произошло за последние несколько дней, что он морально выгорел?

Тайга нехотя поднялся и, переступая через валяющиеся на полу вещи, пошел на кухню. Нашарил в ящике банку каких-то консервов и съел их, не разогревая и не чувствуя вкуса.

Переоделся, собрал по привычке сумку, запихнув толстовку Тецуи туда же, и, закрыв дверь квартиры, сразу пошел к лестничному пролету.

До сих пор надеяться на чудо было глупо.

Рокот людских голосов он услышал еще из-за двери, а распахнув ее, сразу же оказался в эпицентре событий.

Автомобиль медицинской службы был припаркован прямо на тротуаре. Вокруг толпились жильцы соседних домов, пришедшие поглазеть.

— Что случилось? — спросил он у Папы Мбая, высокую фигуру которого заметил у подножия ступенек.

— Ханамия умер, — объяснил он, и Тайга застыл, словно по его венам вместо крови потек фреон. — Говорят, сердце не выдержало.

— Это все ты виноват! — заорал рыжий Ямазаки, показывая пальцем на Тайгу. Он размазывал по лицу злые слезы и порывался пробраться к нему через толпу. — Это ты привел смерть в наш квартал!

Вокруг неодобрительно загудели.

— Не слушай его, — Папа Мбай сочувственно потрепал по плечу потрясенного Тайгу. — Они вроде как дружили, вот переживает теперь.

— Я видел его вчера! На байке! — Ямазаки рвался из десятка рук, удерживающих его на месте. —Ты хоть знаешь, с кем трешься, Кагами?

— Хочешь, начистим этому мудаку рыло? — злобно спросили рядом, и на другое плечо Тайги отпустилась тяжелая ладонь.

Шого стоял возле него и злобно глядел на Ямазаки, перешедшего на отборный мат. Медики и другие официалы косились на их перебранку с явным неодобрением.

— Это они! Они убили его! — надрывался Ямазаки.

Тайга молча отвернулся.

— Ты чего здесь делаешь? — спросил он у Шого.

— За тобой пришел, — ответил тот так, словно это было само собой разумеющимся, а Тайга сейчас сморозил несусветную чепуху.

— Мне на работу надо.

Шого смотрел на него слишком пристально и слишком серьезно.

— Ты правда так думаешь? —тихо спросил он.

Тайга помотал головой. Он откуда-то знал, что больше в этот двор не вернется.

***

Шого привел его на какой-то заброшенный склад — меньше по размеру, чем тот, на котором работал сам Тайга, но такой же с виду — большой зал внизу, шаткие лесенки на второй этаж и прозрачные перегородки офиса.

Поблуждав по переходам, Шого распахнул перед ним дверь и сам проскользнул следом.

Первым, кого увидел Тайга, был Тецуя. Он сидел напротив входа, и, стоило Тайге только войти, встал и шагнул навстречу.

Имаеши читал книгу за дальним столом. Присмотревшись, Тайга понял, что она завернута в упаковочную бумагу с набившей ему оскомину эмблемой. Хара сидел прямо на столе, болтая ногами и щелкая неизменной жвачкой.

— Ты как? —первым нарушил тишину Тайга.

— Нам надо поговорить, — начал Тецуя. — Я знаю, у тебя много вопросов.

Тайга кивнул.

— Какая-то напряженная атмосфера, тебе не кажется? — громким шепотом поинтересовался Хара, и Имаеши покивал, не поднимая взгляда от книжных страниц.

Тусклые галогеновые лампы мигнули и погасли. И в ту же секунду яркий свет прожекторов ударил в окна.

— Выходи, Тецу-у-у, — в усиленном громкоговорителем голосе слышались те ленивые интонации, от которых у Тайги волосы встали дыбом. — Мы знаем, что ты здесь!

— Но как? — Шого задергался, а Хара спокойно достал из-под стола сумку и начал рыться в ней, пока не достал какой-то прибор.

— К окнам не подходи, — предупредил он Шого. — Стреляют они метко, а мы как на ладони.

— Сацуки! — с непонятным восхищением зацокал языком Имаеши. — Точно Сацуки! Какая же она все-таки умница!

Засунув книжку во внутренний карман, он забрал прибор из рук Хары и подошел к Тайге. Стоило провести инструментом возле его уха, как тот тоненько запищал и зазвенел, заставив Тайгу дернуться.

— Стой ровно, — Имаеши с силой провел рукой по его волосам, а потом дернул, заставив взвыть.

— Все, все, — он повернулся к льющемуся из окон свету прожекторов, рассматривая что-то в своей ладони. — Вот хитрая лиса.

— Но мы тоже не промах, — он заговорщически подмигнул Тайге. — В наших норах тоже есть черные выходы. Бери с собой Куроко, заодно поговорите по дороге. Он знает, куда идти.

Все слаженно задвигались. Шого вынул из-под полы электронно-импульсный пистолет и весело ухмыльнулся.

— Пойдем, — Тецуя дотронулся до руки Тайги, а потом крепко сжал его ладонь. — Нам сюда.

И потянул за собой к дальнему выходу.

— Держи, — Тецуя бросил ему обычный ламповый фонарик. — Нам нужен коридор с цифрой три и восьмая ниша от входа.

Подсвечивая себе тусклыми лучами, они быстро пересекли основное помещение склада и нырнули в дверь под полустёртой желтой тройкой.

— Это здесь! — Тецуя постучал ладонью по панели. — Сможешь аккуратно снять?

Тайга нервно хмыкнул.

— И часто вы так бегаете? —спросил он.

— Приходится иногда.

Они шмыгнули в узкий лаз, и Тайга постарался как можно ровнее задвинуть за собой панель.

Внутри было узко — его плечи то и дело скрежетали, соприкасаясь со стенами.

— Почти пришли, — шепнул Тецуя.

Он надавил руками на панель, и она с легким шелестом упала наружу. 

— Замри!

В глаза Тайги, выбравшегося следом, ударил яркий свет. Трое бойцов целились в них из импульсных автоматов.

— Тайга, — позвал его Тецуя.

— Молчать! — тот, что стоял ближе, вскинул автомат, целясь прямо в голову Тецуи, и в мозгу Тайги что-то щелкнуло, как будто за плечом лопнул свою жвачку Хара.

Красная удушающая пелена гнева захлестнула его, и он бросился вперед.

Раз — он бьет по винтовке первого, отводя прицел от себя, и тут же делает шаг в сторону, прикрываясь человеком как живым щитом.

Два — группируется так, чтобы выстрелы его не задели.

Три — толкает корчащегося перед ним бойца в того, что стоит дальше всего, а сам мгновенно переключает на усиленный режим протезы.

Четыре — бьет ближайшего кулаком в лицо, сминая его голову в кровавую кашу.

Пять — перехватывает автомат и стреляет в последнего оставшегося. Бам! Бам! Бам! А потом бьет его прикладом в лицо и проламывает череп, чтобы наверняка.

Шесть.

Всего шесть секунд.

Видя в глазах Тецуи восхищение, смешанное с отголосками страха и восторга, Тайга понял, что все это время продолжал считать. Он — тот, кто никогда не дружил с цифрами.

С его протезов капала кровь.

И все-таки сны иногда сбываются.

***  
В номере мотеля, как две капли похожего на тот, где Тайга когда-то обрел руку, он смотрел на себя в зеркало и десятый раз намыливал антибактериальной жидкостью свой протез.

Сейчас ему казалось, что его жизнь больше похожа на спиральный нож — только вместо мяса с каждым поворотом он вынужден взрезать ткань мироздания. Теперь он знал, что его сны — не просто сны, но старательно гнал эту мысль от себя прочь.

Тецуя стоял на пороге ванной, но Тайга не поднимал на него глаза, боясь встретиться взглядами даже в зеркале.

— Хватит!

Тецуя решительно зашел внутрь и забрал из рук Тайги флакон.

— Я убил их, — глухо сказал Тайга.

— Да, — не стал спорить Тецуя.

— И тех, что мне снились тоже.

— Может быть, — пожал он плечами. — Нам всем иногда что-нибудь снится.

Тэцу обхватил своими ладонями его, не давая и шанса вырваться.

— Что тебе рассказал Дайки? — спросил он.

— Что вы тоже платите, — перечислил Тайга. —Что ты должен вернуться домой. И что ты не силен.

—Послушай, — Тецуя огладил его пальцы и запястья, повел руками выше. — Он в чем-то прав. Но все платят в этой жизни за что-то. Может, я и не силен. Но точно знаю одно — возвращаться домой я не хочу. Это не тот дом, где я хочу жить.

Тецуя легко прикоснулся своими губами к его. Это был не поцелуй, не утешение — что-то другое, что Тайга не смог выразить словами.

— Я видел, как живут Творцы. Я видел, как живут такие, как ты, — Тецуя провёл пальцами сверху вниз, то заезжая подушечками на гладкий металл, то вновь опускаясь к мягкой коже. — Мне не нравится ни одно, ни другое.

Он смотрел Тайге прямо в глаза, прямо и открыто.

— Я просто хочу что-то изменить.

— И ты не боишься?

— Тайга, — грустно улыбнулся Тецуя. — Ты знаешь, в какое время мы живем. Ты правда думаешь, что если мы его случайно разрушим, нам будет о чем жалеть? Вдруг в этот раз у нас получится?

Он перебирал звенья цепочки Тайги и накрыл кольцо ладонью.

— Расскажешь? — спросил он.

— Но ты и так знаешь?

Тецуя кивнул.

— Сейчас ему было бы столько же, сколько и тебе.

— Не надо, — Тайга обхватил его ладонь своей и отвел ее в сторону.

— Решать тебе, — просто сказал Тецуя, а потом накрыл его губы своими. И это уже точно был просто поцелуй. Приглашение, предложение, давно сдерживаемое желание. Одно на двоих.

***

Тайга вновь проснулся один. Но дверь номера в этот раз была на месте, а вокруг него ни души.

Когда он вышел из душа, Тецуя сидел на смятой кровати, забравшись на нее с ногами, а рядом возвышались свертки с бургерами в цветных упаковках.

— Тогда я ходил за едой, — тихо объяснил он. — Я тебя не бросал. Когда я вернулся, тебя уже увозили.

— Прости, — Тайга сел у его ног и потерся подбородком о колено.

Тецуя мотнул головой.

— Не важно. Главное — что ты будешь делать дальше. Ты можешь остаться, а можешь поехать с нами. И со мной.

— Ты правда думаешь, что пятерым под силу изменить этот мир?

— А кто тебе сказал, что нас пятеро, — белозубо улыбнулся Тецуя. — Поехали, и ты все увидишь сам.

Это оказалось слишком просто. Тайга просто зажмурился и кивнул, соглашаясь.

Тецуя обхватил своими ладонями его лицо.

— Я так скучал без тебя.

 

***

Подталкивая друг другу, они поднялись на парковку, где договорились встретиться с остальными.

— О, а вот и вы, — улыбнулся Имаеши.

Он сидел, сгорбившись, на черном байке и читал все ту же книжку.

— Познавательно, — он потряс ею перед носом Шого. —Не зря они лазили за ней в старое поместье.

— Отстань, — отмахнулся тот. — Лучше скажи, что я был прав и мы не выкинули денег на ветер.

Шого хитро улыбнулся и сдернул защитный чехол:

—Та-дам!

Ярко-красный байк, такой же, как у остальных, стоял там, где ему и полагалось — между мотоциклами самого Шого и Имаеши.

— Тебе же надо на чем-то ездить, Кагами, — пояснил тот. —А Хара не слишком любит подвозить попутчиков. И вообще, ездить с ним — это плохая примета.

— Давайте быстрее, мы и так в этот раз задержались, — мотоцикл Шого взревел и рванул вперед.

— Вот как всегда, — вздохнул Хара.

— И куда мы едем? — спросил Тайга, оглаживая бок своего байка.

— Как куда? — удивился Имеши. — У нас еще много дел, — он полистал странички своей книжки. — Устроить землетрясение, уронить пару звезд с неба и выкрасить в твои любые цвета луну.

Он хмыкнул и подмигнул Тайге:

— У нас впереди еще много интересного!

— Кто последний, тот дурак! — прокричал Хара, выруливая со стоянки.

— И с этими идиотами мне приходится работать, — тяжело вздохнул Имаеши, подняв глаза к небу в притворном ужасе. А потом хмыкнул и обернулся к ним: — Забирай с собой Куроко, Кагами. И заметь, последний сейчас уезжаю не я.

—Эй! Эй! — возмутился Тайга.

За его спиной тихо рассмеялся Тецуя.

— Догоним их? — Предстоящая гонка горячила кровь.

Тецуя кивнул.

Мотор взревел, и они помчались вперед.


End file.
